Rechazo
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Serena es rechazada por Ash ¿Como lo tomará?


**Rechazo **

**Anti-Amourshipping**

_Bien soy nueva escribiendo fics sobre Pokemon y solo voy a aclarar un par de cositas:_

_No odio a Serena ni al Amourshipping eso solo que no me agradan y como se darán cuenta en este fic no me gustaría que termine con Ash_

_Yo soy más fan del Pearlshipping pero como soy bien bipolar cuando de parejas se trata estoy dividida: 40% Pearlshipping 20% Pokeshipping 10% Advanceshipping 10% Otros pero el que reina es el Pearl. Entre todas nos compartimos a Ash xDD ok no._. cofcofessolomioydeDawncofcof_

_Bueno creo que por el momento solo eso así que espero que les guste este one-short y solo voy a aclarar ¡SERENA NO SE QUEDARA CON ASH! Disfruten el fic._

___**Desclainer: Pokemon no me pertenece.**_

Ahí estaba ella sola, sola sentada en la banca de aquel solitario parque, ya nadie estaba en los alrededores su única compañía era el fuerte viento que soplaba y las densas nubes grises que en cualquier momento podía desatar un gran diluvio pero no tanto como el que estaban a punto de soltar sus ojos.

"¿Porque Ash?, ¿Por qué no me amas como yo te amo?" como si la respuesta estuviera en el cielo la chica miro hacia arriba perdiéndose en ese mar gris.

"¿Por qué?" se repitió "¿Por qué?" Serena bajo la mirada, por más que quisiera no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas como si de la misma tormenta se trataba estas brotaron de sus ojo.

Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer mojando su castaño cabello, la poca gente que quedaba en las calles salía corriendo a refugiarse de la lluvia. Pero la chica no se movió ahí se quedó, entre sollozos levanto su cara hacia el cielo, las gotas de lluvia caía sobre su rostro lleno de lágrimas. "¿Por qué?" volvió a repetirse.

Un rayo ilumino el cielo, la chica quería olvidarlo, olvidar lo que la tenía en ese estado, pero no podía, el recuerdo de aquella noche llegaba a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

**Noche anterior **

Serena se revolvía en su cama, por más que tratara no podía conciliar el sueño, el hecho de que Ash partiera al día siguiente hacía una nueva región no la dejaba dormir, si él se iba jamás podría confesarle sus sentimientos.

Se levantó de su cama miro a su lado y vi a su Fennekin completamente dormido. Se restregó los ojos con la mano, estuvo sobre su cama un tiempo, al poco tiempo se levantó y salió de la habitación hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Estuvo vagando un rato por los pasillos del Centro Pokemon, hasta que de alguna forma termino en las escaleras que conducían al techo, sin pensarlo mucho empezó a subir las escaleras "Tal vez necesite un poco de aire fresco" pensó.

Al llegar arriba se sorprendió al ver que la puerta que conducía al techo estaba abierta pero no le dio mucha importancia, al salir fue recibida por el viento nocturno, miro a su alrededor y tuvo que abstenerse de soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Ahí estaba el, el causante de su insomnio, el que al día siguiente partiría a una nueva aventura lejos de ella, estaba recostado sobre la baranda viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, tenía una expresión triste y pensativa y parecía aun no haber notado la presencia de la chica.

"Vamos Serena, es ahora o nunca" pensó la castaña, trato de arreglar su cabello torpemente, "¿Ash?"

"¿Serena?" Al oír la voz de su amiga el chico se volteó para quedar frente a ella "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto

"Lo mismo tengo que preguntarte" dijo serena mostrando una sonrisa

"Pues simplemente no podía dormir" respondió el chico con una sonrisa "¿Y tú?"

"Pues tampoco podía dormir" un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos ninguno dijo nada hasta que Ash hablo.

"Dime ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo que no vez desde hace mucho y quisieras volverlo a ver?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Serena "Pues si eh sentido algo parecido" la castaña bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

"Ash tengo algo que decirte y quiero decírtelo antes de que te vayas mañana" el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más profundo "Claro Serena puedes decirme lo que quieras" el chico sonrió

"Ash nos conocemos desde que somos niños y desde ese día que me ayudaste en aquel bosque, eh sentido…" con cada palabra la Serena se acercaba más y más a Ash hasta quedar enfrente de él. "En sentido por ti sentimientos que van más allá de una simple amistad…" Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Ash dándole un abrazo que sorprendió al chico "Te amo" dijo finalmente

La expresión de Ash cambio a una más fría, no le correspondió al abrazo y se apartó de Serena bruscamente.

"Serena escucha yo nunca te vi como algo más que una amiga" dijo Ash con un tono frío

"Pero…" Serena no sabía que decir

"Cuando te conocí creí que podíamos ser buenos amigos pero la verdad es que ¡Yo Amo a alguien más!" el peli negro le dio la espalda a la chica no quería ver el daño que le acababa de hacer.

Serena bajo la mirada, esas palabras le había atravesado el corazón como si de una bala se tratara. Ash volteo a verla, se acercó a ella y levanto su rostro con la mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

"Espero entiendas y que podamos seguir siendo amigos" dijo Ash y luego se fue dejando a Serena sola y por increíble que parezca la chica no lloro.

Al día siguiente estaban Ash, Clermont, Bonnie y Serena reunidos en el muelle despidiéndose,

Serena se despidió de Ash como si nada pero se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo de parte del peli negro. "Espero que encuentres a alguien" le susurro mientras la chica se quedó inmóvil

Al irse Ash Clermont y Bonnie se despidieron de serena diciendo que regresarían a Ciudad Luminalia y que esperaban volverla ver.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

La lluvia se hacía más intensa pero la castaña seguía sin moverse, Levanto la vista y vio un gran letrero publicitario no supo porque pero se encamino hacia donde esteva este

Cuando llego trepo hasta arriba y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo "No quiero vivir en un mundo donde mi amor no es correspondido" estuvo a un paso de saltar cuando "¿SERENA?" se escuchó un grito desde abajo, Serena miro hacia abajo y se topó con dos figuras conocidas para ella. Clermont y Bonnie la miraban desde abajo con una expresión asustada.

"Serena Baja" ordeno Clermont

"No quiero" la chica estaba decidida a saltar

"Vamos Serena sea lo que sea lo podemos solucionar, Somos amigos" Grito Clermont. Serena entro en razón, ellos eran sus amigos y no querría lastimarlos. Comenzó a bajar los escalones con lentitud, cuando llego a bajo Clermont la abrazo tomando la por sorpresa "Clermont?" la castaña se sonrojo levemente "Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer" Dijo el rubio "Lo prometo" dijo Serena correspondiendo el abrazo.

Más tarde en el Centro pokemon Serena les explico todo y ellos le explicaron que tuvieron que regresar por el clima.

En la sala del Centro pokemon estaban los tres ya que Serena había sido examinada para asegurase de que no se enfermara.

"Siento mucho lo que paso con Ash serena" dijo Bonnie abrazando a su amiga, Serena simplemente agacho la cabeza.

"Bonnie podrías dejarnos solos un momento" pidió el hermano de la niña, Bonnie hizo caso y salió de la habitación sin renegar.

"Serena escucha, no quise decirte esto antes porque sabía que te gustaba Ash" Serena se sintió algo confundida por las palabras del rubio.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas serena, desde que te conozco" dijo Clermont sonrojado, Serena se quedó petrificada no se esperaba esa confesión

"Sé que somos amigos pero…" No pudo término ya que serena se abalanzo sobre él y le planto un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios sonrojando al chico.

"Sé que solo somos amigos, pero podemos intentar" dijo serena haciendo sonreír al chico

En una ventana estaba la pequeña Bonnie expiando a su hermano.

"Al fin" dijo con una expresión soñadora

**FIN **

**Bien mi primer fic te pokemon ¿Qué tal?, quiero agradecerle a Valeria por animarme a subirlo ^.^ Bueno besos :* **


End file.
